hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season (HurricaneLucas4064)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly above average season, featuring 14 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes, which caused a total of over $186.52 billion (2020 USD) in damages. The season officially began on June 1, 2020, and ended on November 30, 2020. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as shown by Subtropical Storm Nana in December. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:50 top:58 columnwidth:220 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/07/2020 till:12/07/2020 color:TS text:Arthur (TS) from:26/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:06/08/2020 till:09/08/2020 color:TS text:Cristobal (TS) from:15/08/2020 till:19/08/2020 color:TS text:Dolly (TS) from:23/08/2020 till:28/08/2020 color:C1 text:Edouard (C1) from:01/09/2020 till:05/09/2020 color:C4 text:Fay (C4) from:04/09/2020 till:05/09/2020 color:TD text:Seven (TD) barset:break from:11/09/2020 till:19/09/2020 color:C1 text:Gonzalo (C1) from:13/09/2020 till:15/09/2020 color:TS text:Hanna (TS) from:18/09/2020 till:04/10/2020 color:C5 text:Isaias (C5) from:24/09/2020 till:03/10/2020 color:C4 text:Josephine (C4) from:29/09/2020 till:02/10/2020 color:TS text:Kyle (TS) from:10/10/2020 till:16/10/2020 color:C2 text:Laura (C2) from:23/10/2020 till:30/10/2020 color:C3 text:Marco (C3) barset:break from:08/11/2020 till:11/11/2020 color:TD text:Fifteen (TD) from:16/12/2020 till:19/12/2020 color:TS text:Nana (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December Systems Tropical Storm Arthur Tropical Storm Bertha Tropical Storm Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Hurricane Edouard Hurricane Fay Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Gonzalo Tropical Storm Hanna Hurricane Isaias Hurricane Josephine Tropical Storm Kyle Hurricane Laura Hurricane Marco Tropical Depression Fifteen Subtropical Storm Nana System Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2026 season. This was the same list used in the 2014 season. The name Isaias was used for the first (and only) time this year. The name Isaias replaced Ike after the 2008 season, but was not used in 2014. Retirement On March 28, 2020, at the 43th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Fay, Isaias, Josephine, and'' Marco'' from their rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Frieda, Irving, Joanna, ''and ''Malcolm for the 2026 season, respectively. With four names retired, the 2020 season is tied with the 1955, 1995, 2004, and 2017 seasons for the second-highest number of storm names retired after a single Atlantic season, only surpassed by the 2005 and 2024 seasons, which had five retired names. Seasonal Effects Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:HurricaneLucas4064 Category:2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season